Mascara, lipstick, concealer, and blush are the essential four cosmetic products for many women. These products often need re-application or “touching up” in use, and are thus routinely carried. Ordinarily, these are separate products in separate containers with separate modes of application. Lipstick is usually carried and applied in the traditional way. Concealers too are widely available in stick form, whereas mascara is usually dispensed in a hollow tube and applied by means of a supplied conical or cylindrical brush. Blush is ordinarily supplied in a solid cake and applied by means of a separate open brush. Also, the practice of using lipstick to fashion an impromptu blush has been practiced for many years.
Complicating the matter further, lipstick, blush, and concealer are readily available today with admixed mica or fine polyester glitter to form variants that have sheen or sparkle varying from subtle to pronounced.
Thus, an individual who from time to time chooses to wear a particular color of lipstick, both with and without glitter, concealer with and without glitter, and blush with and without glitter thus faces a dilemma in that they must carry six different products for each range of colors that they choose. Including a mascara, this totals seven. This is bulky and unwieldy.
Further, if an individual sometimes wears lipstick or blush in different shades of the same color, say salmon pink, one day and a lighter or darker version of the same color on a different day, different colors of both lipstick and blush are needed.
Numerous examples exist in the prior art that seek to solve some of these problems but none solves them all. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,567 discloses a longitudinally sectioned lipstick comprising colorant and cold-cream to be applied together to the lips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,933 discloses a dual color lipstick with concentric layers of lipstick so designed to be used as a lipstick with integral lip liner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,018 discloses another type of core-sheath lipstick featuring components with differing viscosities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,510 discloses “lip balm, deodorant, sunscreen, and glue stick” (column 1, line 9) with two products in the stick to make it more “aesthetically pleasing to increase use of such products” (column 1, line 26) and to ensure that users can “readily distinguish the two products from one another” (column 1, line 33). Indeed, in the public domain, such applicators are known that feature three different colors of lipstick. U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,470 discloses a specially shaped lipstick/gloss/liner applicator with a cross-section optimized to allow the user to simultaneously apply lipstick, liner, and gloss in a single, one per lip, operation. While mascara in combination with lipstick is well-known in the prior art, there is no unitary stick system in the prior art allowing the user to carry and apply mascara and lipstick, concealer, and blush (with or without glitter component).
Similarly, the prior art is devoid of any invention teaching the use of a stick cosmetic product comprising at least three different cosmetic substances (e.g. lipstick, concealer, and glitter) that are blended together ad-hoc by the user during the act of application to form a blush with or without glitter.
Similarly, the prior art is devoid of any invention teaching the use of a stick cosmetic product comprising at least three different cosmetic substances (e.g. lipstick, concealer, and glitter) that are blended together ad-hoc by the user during the act of application to form other mixtures of these substances achieving differing aesthetic traits (e.g. lipstick with glitter, lipstick without glitter, concealer with glitter, and concealer without glitter) and different hues (e.g. lipstick with concealer to form a lighter or darker hue of lipstick and blush).
Thus, It is a first goal of the present invention to provide a compact, handheld unitary stick comprising mascara with lipstick, concealer, ad-hoc user mixable blush, and glitter component.
It is a second goal of the present invention to provide this compact, handheld unitary stick comprising mascara with lipstick, concealer, ad-hoc user mixable blush, and glitter component such that the user may apply lipstick, concealer, or blush with or without admixed glitter.
It is a third goal of the present invention to provide this handheld unitary stick comprising mascara with lipstick, concealer, ad-hoc user mixable blush, and glitter component such that the user may create a variable hue lipstick, concealer, or blush with or without admixed glitter.